Uriel Steelfang
Uriel Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half Sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full sister of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. She is not named after Uriel Septim, but rather her name is coincidentally similar. Backstory Uriel had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria. Virlomi raised her in an alternate dimension, thus she aged independently of the world. Uriel was taught how to use a sword by her father Raydin, as was every other Steelfang child. She also has a degree of mastery over her natural abilities and magic. Uriel can use many two handed weapons with some proficiency. Uriel temporarily left Euphoria to carry out a task set for her by her mother, although her disagreements with her siblings made her leave prematurely. Appearance and Personality Uriel has shown herself to be a rather cynical individual, always doubting the capabilities of people around her. While she is not prideful, she thinks that everyone, including herself, are inadequate for any task and second guesses any decisions. Uriel has also shown a level of perfectionism. Uriel has a very, very short temper and she gets angry easily. She enjoys beating people up in a vicious manner and generally behaves in a masculine manner. Despite this, Uriel herself is exaggeratedly feminine and dresses as such, wearing very revealing clothes when she is not in her armor, due to her annoyance at her name. Uriel is also extremely unkind and very unsympathetic towards people who are less fortunate or skilled as compared to her. She feels a total lack of empathy for anything. Uriel has long white hair, which normally covers her right eye. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like most of the members of her family. Her skin is smooth and very fair. Uriel's body is relatively well proportioned and curvaceous. She stands at 5' 9", as one of the taller girls in her family When Uriel flies, she gains a pair of massive, flaming white wings, the flames blue in colour, the wings swanlike. Her true form possesses three pairs of white wings. Powers and Abilities Uriel, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat where brute force is concerned. Uriel wields a greatsword one handed with ease and she can easily dual wield warhammers and swing them at extreme speeds. She has a good knowledge of fighting in general. Uriel possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Uriel rarely uses magic, though, preferring her sword and the powers it has. Uriel, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. Her skill with mental magic is not well known, but she has powerful psionic barriers around her mind that prevents invasion of any kind. Uriel has not used her mental powers for any sort of purposes, though. Uriel has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. Her energy colour is a light blue colour, with a slight greenish and yellowish tint. Uriel rarely employs her energy projection, preferring to attack with her weapon. She channels her energy through her sword very frequently. Uriel possesses the ability to use a form of soul destroying flame that eats away directly at her enemy's soul, burning through armor and resistances, either from herself, or her sword. Her celestial fire is bright blue in colour and otherwise used like normal pyrokinesis, to be fired at enemies. When Uriel is annoyed enough, her celestial flames will cohere to form a gigantic entity which looks like an abstract representation of her that follows her around, mirroring her attacks with its own. This construct is indestructible as it does not interact with anything other than souls. This construct can only use its fists for attack. Uriel's special powers offer her no defensive benefits at all. She can be treated as an extremely strong, fast and hard to kill pyromancer when she is solely using her special powers. Uriel's only defensive use of the flames is to cloak herself in her celestial flame, which only destroys weapons and projectiles. She can still be affected by magic. Uriel can utilize a stronger power, by saying her phrase "let my judgement be loosed upon this world. Retribution I bring to evil". By using this power, Uriel's flame entity does not just copy her movements, but also her powers and spells, on a much larger scale. The entity can further use a version of Uriel's swords, which allows it to mimic Uriel's sword movements and powers. Uriel also no longer has the entity mimic her movements, instead controlling it via pure thought, as she floats above or in front of it. Uriel's eyes can create judgement and so punish those she looks at, with a reflection of their own wrongdoings and transgressions. Of the ocular powers among her family members, Uriel's is probably the weakest. Still, her stare, when released, can burn the souls of anything that has committed a wrongdoing, in her definition, and Uriel's definitions allow her to burn anything that harbors ill will to her, or her family, with her sight, by judging them. Still, the power is rooted in creation, and Uriel can also create laws, including physical laws, which can give her physics warping powers. Uriel has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of her family, Uriel can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Uriel can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Uriel can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds. Uriel can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Uriel has a greatsword known as "Enforcer" and it is designed to function as a greatsword, although Uriel wields it with one hand effortlessly. Uriel's sword can collimate blue flames and fire them at opponents in crescents, or call down rains of blue fire. It can also cloak Uriel in blue fire and cause blue flames to burst from the ground. Uriel's sword is also capable of causing flame novas and fissures. Uriel has a second sword, known as "Absolution". This is her Steelfang sword, and is actually the more powerful weapon of her two weapons, despite being a shorter, smaller and lighter bastard sword, as compared to the "Enforcer". "Absolution" can also create and project Uriel's celestial fire, except on a much larger scale - she can shatter mountains with a single slash, or create immense, city destroying blasts of energy that shoot skywards as pillars of blue fire. Uriel rarely uses this weapon, but like the swords of her siblings, she summons it, rather than has it sheathed on her body. Uriel's summoning of the sword causes the sheathed version to appear on her waist, and she draws it normally. Uriel wears golden armor that protects some parts of her body. It self repairs as necessary and does not have any other special properties. Trivia * Uriel is named for the angel of Judgement. Her usage of celestial flame is inspired by the said angel. * Uriel's design is inspired by the Valkries * Uriel's secondary power is inspired by Nero's devil trigger in Devil may Cry 4 * Uriel's use of a greatsword with one hand is a nod to the concept that special characters can use weapons in impractical ways. * Uriel's second sword is a nod to the fact "bigger is not always better." Alternate art Uriel Steelfang Redone.jpg|Uriel Steelfang redrawn anime style ... sadly she has a more slender body that isn't so well endowed Uriel Steelfang of the Retribution.jpg|Uriel Steelfang ... new look, new hair, new armor Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Spellswords